


The Demon's Festive Education Program

by cream_pudding



Series: Between the Worlds [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A bunch of one-shot chapters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bottom Axel, Demon/Human Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, Horn Stimulation, Light Bondage, M/M, Milking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cream_pudding/pseuds/cream_pudding
Summary: Roxas tries to teach Axel about his worlds festivals and holidays.First up is Valentine's Day.I'll aim to add more to this collection throughout the year.





	The Demon's Festive Education Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel experiences Valentines Day for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to this weird series of stories. This is set in the universe of [The Anomaly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219862/chapters/%20rel=), but it is **not** a direct second part/sequel/continuation of the story. It is an AU I've come up with because I love the characters and want to mess around with them without impacting the actual story (the second part of which I am still going to write, so don't worry).
> 
> Basically, you don't need to have read The Anomaly to follow on with this, but if you would like to know how Axel and Roxas met you _should_ read it. Basically, how I envision this is that everything that happened in The Anomaly, happened - except for _that_ ending. You know what I'm talking about. :p
> 
> Many thanks to sujurean for the read-through and for keeping me task-focused when I wanted to shirk my responsibilities
> 
> I really missed writing Demon Axel and his Roxas. I hope you guys enjoy. And yes, there is _gratuitous_ smut below.

He flutters and flaps, large, strong wings directing him to the small, unassuming house where Axel’s most favorite meatsack resides. He makes it to the large window, clings to the side of the house and peers inside. He cannot see anyone, but a lamp shines on the desk, faintly illuminating the interior. Axel tests the window—it opens, making him grin. He folds and pulls his large leathery wings in against his back and slips through the window, dropping onto the bed right below, with a gentle plop. He quietly closes the window again and shivers with the cold from outside. In here it feels better, but it’s still not as hot as his own world, which is a blessing. Axel returns his attention to the bed, where he sees a lump under the blankets. It doesn't move and he kneels down to examine it closely. Axel smiles and his heart flutters with how much he has missed the slumbering form underneath. He drags his hands up and down the sleeping lump, but something feels off. The body below is too soft and the heady scent too weak. 

“Roxas,” he thrums softly, leaning down.

There is no response or stirring. Axel peels the blanket away gently and reveals nothing but a pillow underneath. He sits up a bit and flings the blanket off further, finding more pillows.

“Roxas?” He calls out softly, not sure if the meatsacks mother is currently home. 

While it is true that Axel can’t make specific promises as to when he can make it through from his world to Roxas’, he still feels like today is the agreed-upon meeting day. Roxas had said February the 14th, and something in Axel’s biorhythm tells him it is that day today… so where is Roxas?

He casts his eyes onto the pillows again and sees it this time: a note.

* * *

Axel,

Follow the trail of petals. I’m waiting.  


  
Roxas.

* * *

It is a curious note, and fun, and smells like Roxas. Axel stops running the paper under his nose as he feels a strong tug on his backside. Pretzel, his tail, is furiously trying to squirm toward the door as if it’s forgotten that it is attached to Axel.

“He’s that way?” Axel asks, catching sight of red things on the floor, scattered about the place and leading toward the door.

Pretzel keeps reaching in desperation, making Axel chuckle. Sometimes Axel wonders how his tail seems to miss Roxas more than what Axel misses him.

“Behave yourself when we see him. I don’t want you to embarrass us in front of him like last time. Lucifer, almighty.” Axel gets up, grabs Pretzel and holds it firm as he walks toward the door, opening it a crack to peer outside, down the hallway. He shudders for a moment at the cold which blows through the open crack and returns his attention to the hallway beyond. The coast seems clear, and it must be if Roxas is leading Axel out of his room like this. He closes his eyes, focuses his mind and forces his body to change into his human form, just in case he should run into someone who isn't Roxas. Axel's naked human form is less alarming than his naked demon form, so he thinks it better to change. The electric buzz which accompanies the transformation causes him to inhale sharply with pain and pleasure, and then it is done. 

He looks at his hand, now a pale skin tone and his nails far shorter. His back feels bare and the air chills him a little. He hates being naked in the other worlds during the colder months. He hopes Roxas will fix this issue for him very shortly. He refocused on the task at hand: finding Roxas. Before he leaves the room he bends down and picks up one of the velvet-feeling red things to inspect it.

The petal, as Roxas calls it in his letter, is soft and perfumed. Axel knows that smell but isn’t sure from where. He pops the petal in his mouth and chews it, pulling a face. It’s disgusting, but he still swallows it. The aftertaste isn’t half bad. He opens the door wider, tucks his large bat-like wings in close to his back, and slips out, following the petals and picking them up one by one, eating them as he goes.

The trail leads down the hall and toward the stairs, which he descends, still picking up petal after petal and chewing them. Roxas’ house is still how it has always been; crowded with photo frames on walls and garish vases on rickety shelves and cupboards lining the hallways. Axel is always self-conscious walking through the narrow space, worried he will knock something over.

He makes it down the flight of stairs and spies the petals veering to the right and down the hallway that leads to the back of the house. Axel has only been down here a handful of times to follow Roxas to the kitchen and to be shown what this thing called television and video games is all about.

But what is in the back of this house Axel doesn’t know. He keeps following and munching as he goes, avoiding the scary vases, by turning this way and that to make sure his wings are on opposite sides as he skims past. His grip on Pretzel firms up considerably because he can hear gentle humming coming from the back room, and it is Roxas’ melodious voice, which gets himself _and_ Pretzel riled up.

Axel makes it to the very back where a door stands between himself and his Roxas. “Behave yourself,” he tells his tail and releases it. He picks the final petal off the door handle, attached via a piece of sticky adhesive tape, and opens the door, stepping into the warm, moist, dimly lit space beyond.

“Axel! You’re finally here!” Roxas sings out, swelling the tidal wave of longing inside of Axel’s heart.

He barely manages to close the door before Pretzel darts forward, tugging furiously and spinning Axel around, getting him completely off-center. Axel stumbles and his ass crashes hard onto the cold tiled floor in such a way that not even his wings can dampen the fall. He groans and hisses.

“Oh no! Are you okay?” Roxas calls out with worry and splashing sounds.

“Pretzel!” Axel roars, whirling around and grabbing the offensive miscreant, shaking it and trying to break it in half.

Roxas laughs and steps out of the bath, completely distracting Axel from his murderous intentions. He stares up at skinny legs and that satisfying fat cock of his. His gaze distracts by Roxas’ blond mop shaking from side to side and suddenly his glimmering cerulean eyes are almost on level with Axel's face as he bends down, smiling at him.

Axel cranes his neck, reaching for a kiss, which he gets. Roxas pulls away, his giggling laugh tinkling.

“Hi, Pretzel. You shouldn't hurt Axel,” Roxas says to Axel's tail, which is wrapped around Roxas’ arm and its blunted tip rubs against Roxas’ cheek when Roxas lifts his arm closer to his face.

Axel growls and raised himself. “I'm going to cut you off. As soon as I get home you're a goner,” he idly threatens.

“Don't do that.” Roxas shakes Pretzel off and wraps his arms around Axel's shoulders, pressing kisses to his face.

Axel's anger burns away in the wake of Roxas’ sweet and salty scent and his fluttering kisses. His irritation remains dispersed even as Roxas stops kissing him. They look at each other, smiling.

Pretzel pops up between them, a red petal resting on the tip of it. Axel sighs and picks off the peace offering. “All right. You're forgiven.”

Pretzel trembles and rubs itself against Axel's cheek. 

Roxas giggles. “I will never stop believing that you aren't putting this sentient tail business on for show.”

“I wish I was.” Axel pops the petal in his mouth and chews it. “What?” He directs at Roxas, who is giving him an incredulous stare.

“What're you doing eating that?”

“You left me a snack.”

 _“Snack?”_ Roxas bursts out laughing, startling Axel. He quickly rises, grabs for a bowl filled with something dark brown resting on a tray near where he had been soaking and returns, crouching and holds his hand out. _“These_ are snacks, Axel.” 

Axel picks up the dark shape, his frown lifting with recognition. “A pretzel!”

“Yeah. Chocolate covered. Have you ever had one like this?”

Axel shakes his head and pops it into his mouth, enjoying the crunch despite it being meatsack food. “Mm, sweet and salty. Like you!” Axel grins, enjoying the reminder but also longing for Roxas’ actual taste.

Roxas rolls his eyes and it’s adorable. “Did you eat _all_ the rose petals I left for you to follow?”

“Those red things?”

“Yeah.”

Axel gives his nonchalant reply of, “Yes.”

Roxas huffs. “Why did you do that? It’s not food. They are flower petals.”

Axel looks at Roxas, not getting it.

“Here,” Roxas gets up, walks over to the sink where a vase sits with red things inside. Roxas comes back carrying one of the things and bends down a little holding it out to Axel. “These are roses. Flowers. I used the petals from this plant to lure you down here.”

Axel smells the sweet scent, more pungent up close than before. It rings a faint bell. He has seen these before. He opens his mouth and chomps down on the flower, watching Roxas’ shocked face as he munches. “Delicious,” he gets out through the mouthful.

Roxas laughs and drops the stalk. “You are so dumb.”

“Well, what did you lure me down here for? What’s with all this stuff? Has your power gone out?” Axel looks around at the candles everywhere, illuminating everything in a warm glow and casting flickering shadows on the walls.

“Come in the bath with me? I’ll tell you then.” Roxas cups Axel’s cheek, rubbing him and slides his hand up, into Axel’s hair and gently brushes against one of his thick curved horns before leaving him so he can sink back into the hot, foamy liquid.

Axel shivers and craves more of Roxas’ touch. He scrambles up, grabs the sides of the large basin and jumps in. Water goes everywhere, Roxas shrieks and covers his face, while Axel splutters, wiping foam off his brows and out of his eyes before he remarks, “Oh, it’s warm. Reminds me of bathing in the pools of Garshnac. It’s a lot hotter though. The water boils and the sulphuric fumes rise in plumes of yellow.” Axel thinks back on the last time he has visited. It has been too long ago now. “There was a lot more space.” He tries to get comfortable, his skin squeaks against the bowl he’s sitting in, and his legs jostle against Roxas’. He tries to lean back, but his wings get in the way.

“Sorry. This is the biggest we’ve got.” Roxas squirms around where he sits, trying to accommodate Axel's long limbs.

“It’s okay. I’ll just—” Axel closes his eyes, focuses his mind, and makes his wings disappear, giving him more moving room.

“Aww,” Roxas whines. “Pretzel’s still here, right?” He gropes around in the water and giggles as Pretzel squirms against him. 

“I should really dismiss it too, after the trouble it caused. My ass is _sore_ ,” Axel whinges.

“I'll make your ass a lot sorer if you leave Pretzel alone.” Roxas winks.

Axel takes in that information and his face is a comic reflection of conflicting emotions. “Fine,” he grumbles, leaning back, stretching his legs out, one above the water, resting his leg next to Roxas’ head and dangling it over the side, and the other sliding in behind Roxas, curling around him. “So what’s this all about? The snack petals that you tell me aren’t food. The candles that,” Axel sniffs the air, “smell like sweet. Are you trying to summon something?” He smirks at Roxas.

Roxas laughs and fondles the tip of Axel’s tail, to keep Pretzel from nuzzling him too vigorously. “Today is Valentine’s Day. So the only thing I’m trying to summon is you.”

“Vale-entine’s Day?” Axel thinks he has a vague recollection of that name but can't pinpoint what exactly it is.

Roxas smiles at Axel in that small, endearing way that he does whenever Axel struggles with pronounce things right. “Valentine’s,” he corrects gently. There is some hesitation before he speaks again, “It’s a day for being with the people you care most about. You give each other chocolates, and flowers, and shower each other with… affection.” Roxas grips Axel’s tail a little tighter and for a moment struggles to look up at him.

Axel doesn't know what is wrong, but he feels that something bothers Roxas. He leans over and cups Roxas’ chin, making their eyes meet, and smiles softly. “So today is one of those special festival days you said you'd teach me about?”

“It's _not exactly_ a festival day, but it's still a special day, yes.”

“Ah. So… what should we do?” He thumbs his finger along Roxas’ lips. He knows _exact_ ly what he'd like to do and wonders how long it will take to get to it.

Roxas smiles up at Axel brightly and lets go of the tail, which he had been wringing tightly. “I’d like to have a bath with you, just like this, and cuddle up with you and do what we always do. But with candles and flowers and pretzels.” Roxas giggles because Pretzel is there, rubbing itself against Roxas’ chest. “Yes, you too.” Roxas kisses the tip of Axel’s tail, which makes Pretzel spasm and then sink into the water below.

Axel lets out an amused huff. He can’t get over his tails reaction to Roxas. Deep down he knows he feels the same way about him. Thank goodness he’s got a brain and impulse control to hide it better.

They sit in the bath together, catching each other up on news from their personal lives. Axel never has much to report because life in his world never changes, but he listens to Roxas talking, enraptured by every little detail. 

It took a few months after their initial meeting for Axel to figure out how to get over here again. He has been back to see Roxas a handful of times between then and now, and he leaves each time knowing a little more. Before now none of the information he's acquired in his two long millennia of living has ever been important enough to properly retain. But when Roxas says something he wants to try and memorize it, so he listens and tries to learn.

Roxas eventually sits on Axel’s lap with his back pressed to Axel’s chest. They talk about Garshnac and other places in Axel’s world. Roxas feeds Axel the pretzels and eventually, they run out of food and simply lounge together, with Roxas turning around, straddling Axel and stroking his cheek. They share soft smiles and gentle kisses. Axel massages Roxas’ sides, moving in ever increasing lengthy strokes up and down Roxas’ little human frame.

“I’ve missed you,” Roxas coos and as his eyes slip closed kisses Axel’s lips with purpose.

The room is quiet, bar for the sound of water gently lapping against the side of the bath, the moist sounds of their kissing, and hushed huffs of breath. Their kissing is slow, explorative, but deep. Their tongues drag and lap, their lips suck, and murmurs begin to escape. Axel draws his hand up Roxas’ lithe body, to the top of his head. Roxas kisses a little deeper and tweaks Axel’s nipples with excitement. He rocks his stiffening cock against Axel’s equally growing arousal, which feels delicious and stokes the flames inside of Axel.

Axel thrives on how excited Roxas gets over being touched. Especially _there_. He finds one of the stumps on top of Roxas’ head easily enough, massaging the small horn from base to tip and then back down again, over and over. Roxas’ breath hitches and his hands roam over Axel’s physique with more purpose, one hand up to Axel’s horns, and the other to his erection, which Roxas rubs firmly with his whole hand.

Pleasure runs and tingles up Axel's spine. Roxas’ touch on his horn electrifies and amplifies the pulsing need in his shaft and deep-seated craving in his gut. He hungers for Roxas’ sweet and salty taste, the kiss only a shadow of the full-flavored meal that awaits.

Axel grips Roxas’ ass, thumbs his little horns harder and bites Roxas’ lips, sucking with gusto. Roxas maintains the slow pace, languid kissing, and sensual touches and caresses on horns and shaft.

Axel huffs but slows down, matching the pace and willing his tail down, but unsuccessfully. Pretzel writhes against Roxas’ thigh, snaking along his flank to his ass cheeks, between them, rubbing against Roxas’ puckering. Roxas moans into Axel's mouth, shifting his hips to stop the boisterous tail from entering him.

Axel growls and yanks his tail, slapping it across the bathtub's edge, sending a sting up his spine but it's worth it because his tail goes limp and slips back into the water.

Roxas titters and breaks the deep kiss in favor of shorter smooches, trailing them up Axel's face and into his hairline. As he rises onto his knees, to reach the top of Axel's head, he drags his cock up Axel's abdomen. The better vantage point gives him access to lick at Axel's large, curved, dark horns atop his head and to graze his teeth along the hard ridges. 

Axel drops kisses against Roxas’ chest, pulls at nipples with his teeth and keeps a firm, pumping grip on Roxas’ shaft and horn, alternating his touches between the two small white nodules.

Roxas’ horns are so cute. Axel finds most things about Roxas cute. Even the touches the man leaves on his horns right now are cute; so soft and gentle compared to the aggressive, randy exchanges he is used to receiving after any absence. Usually, for them to be this soft with each other it has to be their third or fourth round of pleasuring and feeding each other of the night.

Axel doesn't mind this softer approach but his hunger grows sharply and his attempts at restraint fail as his grip on Roxas firms up. He leans down a little, flicks his tongue over the top of Roxas’ cock and the taste of Roxas’ pre-cum almost sends Axel feral with need. He shoves against Roxas, toppling the smaller man over, sending him down into the water with a tremendous splash. Axel dives in after, latching on to Roxas’ desirable erection and sucks fervently, not caring for the need to breathe underwater.

He yelps with sharp pain, his shout forming bubbles of air, and he gets hauled up by one of his sensitive horns. Air surrounds his face and he blearily opens his eyes, wiping away suds to see Roxas scowling at him, his usually spiky hair drooped and dripping with foam and water.

“What the hell!” Roxas barks with deep frown lines creasing his usually angelic face.

A stinging slap thwacks Axel across the cheek Axel glares at his tail, which waves to and fro in agitation. Axel rubs his cheek and snarls, “Don't do that again,” at the unruly appendage.

“That's my line. Don't drown me,” Roxas growls.

“I'm sorry.” Axel leans forward, pressing his face against Roxas chest and nuzzling against him. “I want you, Roxas. I can't take this Valentinning much more,” he whimpers, hoping to be endearingly pathetic.

He must be doing it right because Roxas breathes out a defeated sigh and says, “Let's rinse off in the shower.”

They get up and out, taking the few steps over to the free-standing shower. Roxas uses the showerhead to rinse the soap suds off Axel, touching him everywhere the water hits and then hands the showerhead to Axel, who does the same to Roxas.

Their motions are slow. Axel really tries reigning in his need to get Roxas’ cock inside himself. His need to feed as an incubus sometimes hijacks his brain, especially when he’s around someone as delicious as Roxas. He gently washes Roxas' hair, fondles the small horns, which makes Roxas breathe shakily and lean into Axel. Axel runs the water and his hands down Roxas’ shoulders, back, around over his chest and slowly down his abdomen. He plays with the spray over Roxas’ cock, refraining from touching, but watching the thick erection twitch, especially when Axel ghosts his fingers mere inches from Roxas’ hot flesh.

Roxas moans as he watches Axel. He gently cants his hips forward, to get Axel's fingers to connect, but Axel pulls back.

“Ax,” Roxas murmurs, his hand wrapping around as much of Axel's cock as he can grasp and starts pumping him.

Axel lets out a slow breath and passes the showerhead to his tail, which curls around it and returns it to its fixture and turns the water off.

“Are you ready now? Can you bend me over the big basin and make me your screaming banshee?” Axel asks, hoping they have teased each other enough.

Roxas puffs out an amused sounding huff and pumps Axel harder, concentrating on his head where pre-cum drips out like from a leaky faucet to cover his hand in Axel's ample, viscous fluid.

Axel's arousal grows while watching Roxas eyeing his cock. He sees the way Roxas licks his lips and hears his heart quickening.

Roxas raises his hand to his mouth, licking at the liquid gathering on his fingers. His eyes slip closed and he moans with desire. His eyes snap open and his hands grab Axel's shoulders, spinning him around and bending him over. Axel braces his hands on the lip of the bath, grinning down at the murky water and breathes out, “At last!”

Roxas’ fingers push into Axel, not for stretching, but for slicking. It is mere moments before Axel feels Roxas pushing his cock against his ass and using his own copious amounts of pre-cum to make Axel even wetter. 

Axel tries to resist the urge to push back against Roxas’ fingers and cock but fails miserably. He receives a sharp slap on his ass which makes him wince but also chuckle. “I'm needy for you,” he explains.

“I can see that.” Roxas reaches around and strokes Axel from tip to base and then back up. As he reaches Axel's head, squeezing it, he pushes into Axel's ass with a loud grunt, which Axel joins in with as he gets filled and stretched deliciously wide. Roxas keeps pumping Axel's cock and thrusts into his ass with increasing ferocity while his moaning grows louder and louder. Axel grips the bath tighter, making his fingers ache a little but it doesn't diminish from him savoring the taste of Roxas’ pungent delicious spunk trickling into his backside and how magnificent the deep thrusts feel. 

Roxas’ hand leaves Axel’s cock and slip onto his hips. He holds Axel there with both his hands in a vice-like grip and slams into him with savage need, which makes both of them howl without a care in the world. Axel can feel Roxas’ orgasm growing. The taste in the back of his throat is decidedly sharper and Axel's tail twitches restlessly, flicking against Roxas’ legs and rubbing itself between his ass cheeks in anticipation.

“Pretzel,” Roxas grunts. “Don’t.”

Axel tries to reign his tail in, grabbing behind himself and catching it. Pretzel retaliates a little, flicking around wildly. Roxas pounds into Axel harder. Axel pushes back a bit to increase the intensity. Roxas’ nails suddenly dig into Axel’s hips, the fullness leaves his ass and Roxas shrieks as he slams against Axel’s back and then suddenly disappears. Axel quickly looks behind himself. Roxas is on the ground and Axel spins around, kneeling, running his hands all over Roxas.

“Roxas,” he huffs. “What happened?”

“I slipped,” Roxas winces a little, rubbing his knees.

Axel frowns with worry, checking over Roxas again, skimming his hands over limbs, and his tail is on Roxas too, inspecting. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roxas makes to get up and Axel helps him to his feet. They stand before each other, arousals still rock hard but the mood vanished. “Both of us have fallen over now in here. This was such a dumb idea. I regret my decision to try and be romantic.” Roxas sounds defeated.

“Oh, that wasn't on purpose? I thought you fell to your knees to make me feel better about my entrance. Isn't that what romance is all about?” Axel smiles warmly at Roxas and rubs the back of the blond mop.

Roxas huffs out a small laugh at that, the grumbling frown disappearing. “Sure, let's go with that so I can save face.” 

“Excellent. For the record though, I'm still in the mood. I just need a bit of kissing and I can be made to forget all embarrassing situations.”

Roxas sneers a little. “Okay, but can we take this back to my bedroom?”

“It’s your Vale-inteens day. You can do me wherever and however you want.” Axel smiles but instead of seeing excited joy on Roxas’ face he sees the storm clouds rolling in, making him a little tense. “Roxas?” he asks, tentatively and is met with a huff and an aversion of eye contact.

“It’s supposed to be _our_ day, and it’s Valentines Day. It’s supposed to be special.” Roxas stares at the wet tiles of the bathroom floor.

Axel looks at Roxas for a few moments, trying to understand where the disconnect between them is happening. “Hey, what’s this really about? There’s something wrong here and I’m not getting it. Can you explain it to me?” He touches Roxas on the shoulder, coaxing his head up.

Roxas shifts uncomfortably. “It’s… it’s really dumb and you wouldn’t understand. It’s dumb human stuff.”

“Even if it’s dumb hooman stuff,” he drawls out, trying to make Roxas smile, “if it’s important to you it’s important to me. Make me understand. If you can make me understand a television I’m sure you can manage this” He caresses Roxas’ cheek, and ruffles his hair gently.

Roxas puffs out some air and finally smiles. “Human,” he corrects, and Axel smiles back at him, warmth welling in his chest. 

The smile diminished and fades as Roxas says, “I know it's stupid and means nothing to you but today is special to me. I've never been with someone on Valentine's Day. In my world, it's kind of a big deal—to be together with someone who is special to you. And you are _very_ special to me, Axel. It's so dumb but I think of you as…” Roxas groans, “never mind. Just forget it.”

“No, go on. I want to understand. This is clearly important to you,” Axel encourages.

Roxas gives Axel a long stare, sizing him up, almost like at the night of their first meeting and slowly says, “I kind of think of you as my boyfriend and you probably don't even know what a boyfriend is, do you.” Roxas sighs out the heaviness which seems to sit in his heart and slowly looks up from where his gaze had dropped to.

What Axel sees is a mix of hope and fear on Roxas’ face and it alarms him. Clearly, this is truly _very_ important to Roxas and he wants to do him justice by giving a hopefully adequate answer. Axel thinks hard about what he has been told, searching his memory for any application. “Oh! I do actually. It's someone you have a special coupling with, right? I've heard people call me their boyfriend and girlfriend many times when I feed.” He nods, happy to have remembered that bit of information.

Roxas grimaces. "Yeah, it is someone special in your life that you don't want to be without and that you save yourself for. It's really dumb. I'm sorry for feeling that way about you."

"Why are you sorry?" Axel asks, the worry in his heart not ebbing.

A deep frown crosses Roxas’ brow. "Because you are an _incubus._ You need to feed on others to live, and I get jealous thinking about it. I want you all to myself, which is selfish, I know."

Axel sits with that for a moment and the flutters it produces while simultaneously making his heart feel very heavy. He can’t believe how precious Roxas is and how much the human cares about a demon like himself. "Jealousy, I definitely do understand. You don’t have to feel jealous, Roxas. Tell me if I’m way off but… you're talking about sex right? Not feeding. You want us to only have sex with each other, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Ah,” Axel sighs with relief, glad that he is getting it now. “Well, that's easy then. I’ve never had sex with anyone but you. The feeding… while, yes, I can get a feed anywhere I've been holding off from that ever since I found those portal incantations. I only use that magic to visit you. You're special to me too, Roxas. And, if that’s what being boyfriends is then I think we are boyfriends.”

"Really? We _can be_ boyfriends?" Roxas' eyes widen and brim with wonderment.

"If that's what you want then really. Yeah." He smiles because he can feel Roxas’ happiness radiating out and seeping deep into his own bones.

"Axel!" Roxas flings himself at Axel, who catches him but slips. Axel manages to catch himself before he topples over or drops Roxas. 

"Shit, sorry, Ax. We should get out of here. This floor is a hazard to sex and us touching each other."

"I agree." Axel gets a better grip on Roxas, hoisting him up and walks carefully over to the door.

“Oh, before we go we need to blow the candles out,” Roxas suddenly says, pointing behind themselves.

Axel turns back and they spend a few seconds going around blowing out the candles and then leave the darkened room. Axel pads down the narrow hallway, glad to have his wings out of the way but still being wary of what his tail is doing. Roxas leaves kisses on Axel’s rapidly cooling skin and Axel can hardly wait to resume their fornicating. Whether it is as boyfriends or not doesn't matter to him, as long as it's with a happy Roxas.

A snap breaks through the stillness of the house. Axel stops moving. “What’s that?”

“Fuck! It’s the front door. Shit, we gotta hide. Quick, put me down.” Roxas thumps his hand against Axel’s chest and Axel does as he is asked. Roxas grabs his hand, making for a small door leading under the stairs. He pulls Axel into the cupboard and shuts the door behind him to the sound of the lock to the front door snapping and the door opening.

The space under the stairs is tight. Axel, being much too tall, stoops over Roxas, who is pressed right against him.

“If you’re awake it’s just me, darling,” a female voice sings out. “I need to get changed for a date. Fred has finally asked me out and wants to take me to the revolving restaurant.” Her creaking footsteps sound above their heads as she ascends the stairs.

“Were you expecting your mother back tonight?” Axel breathes against Roxas’ ear.

“No,” Roxas whispers. “Just stay quiet. She’ll leave soon.”

“Okay.”

They stay hunched together, breathing gently against each other. Their skin is wet and cooling rapidly in the chilling air as the house isn’t heated. Roxas shivers and Axel pulls him closer, kissing his shoulders and up his neck, while wrapping his arms around Roxas, stroking, rubbing, and then curling his fingers around Roxas’ thick length, which he can't help but start pumping.

Roxas doesn’t complain. He moans softly against Axel’s neck, slings his arms around him, and pulls himself closer to Axel. They start kissing. A few soft pecks and then, like a switch being flipped, they make out. Axel pushes into Roxas’ mouth, kissing him down to the ground. Stuff around them clinks and scrapes. Axel has no idea what anything in here is and he doesn't care. All he knows is that Roxas is here and his thick scent in this small space intoxicates him. He keeps pumping Roxas, his pre-cum coating Axel's fingers and slicking Roxas’ skin. Axel's own ample fluids drizzle out, making the friction of their grinding against each other smooth and enjoyable.

Roxas mewls and murmurs into Axel's mouth. He scoops up the liquid between them and fumbling fingers search out Axel's cock. Axel cants his hips, hunches over a little more and gives Roxas easier access to his cock, which Roxas finds and strokes with a hard grip. They furiously jack each other off, all the while sounds of Roxas’ mother shuffling upstairs break through, but are easily drowned out by their gentle huffs and moans.

Their need for air gets too great and their kiss breaks. Roxas cranes his head and arches his back as Axel rubs his weeping slit, massages his head, and keeps pumping Roxas’ thick shaft.

Axel can feel his tail curling around Roxas’ heavy balls like a noose, adding friction, constriction, and pleasure. Roxas cries out but manages to catch himself, throwing his free hand over his mouth. Axel leaves kisses on Roxas’ chest and neck. He bites and nips at skin, all the while pumping Roxas with one hand and slowly creeping his other up into Roxas’ hairline to play with blond locks. 

The sound above them grows louder as footsteps draw near again. Their frantic jerking motions ease a little. Axel can see Roxas quite well, his eyes used to seeing in the darkness. Roxas’ wet eyes glistening in the dark as they look at each other. 

“Should I stop?” Axel pants in a hushed tone, rubbing and pumping Roxas furiously while he feels his tail tightening around Roxas’ sac and squirming its tip between Roxas’ ass cheeks, looking for the puckering of skin, which it rubs against on finding it.

A keening mewl leaves Roxas’ throat and a look of sheer ecstasy washes over his face. Axel catches the head shake and continues tending Roxas’ body while getting heady off the strong scent of sex building up in the small space. He hungers for Roxas and moves up a little so he can rub the head of Roxas’ cock against his anus and maybe slip himself on because Roxas is so very close and Axel wants to savor and feast on what Roxas is about to give.

“No. I don't wanna cum. Don't stop, but I don't wanna cum. Not here,” Roxas strains.

Axel groans at Roxas’ confusing words. His body screams at him because he wants and feels starved. He gives up control over his body and sinks down, pushing the head of Roxas’ leaking, fat cock against his ass.

The sudden cooing call of, “I’ll be back tomorrow, my darling,” and the sound of a door opening and closing startles Axel. He jerks forward, and away from Roxas’ erection, which garners him a face full of hair. He brushes past one of Roxas’ small horns and latches on, sucking hard, to distract himself from the need of Roxas’ cock inside himself. He can feel his tail clamping down against Roxas’ sac and shaft even harder.

Roxas cries out and for a second Axel thinks his tail is hurting him, so he forces Pretzel to ease up on the hold and then he feels it—the searing hot rush of ecstasy as Roxas’ orgasm rips through him and into Axel, making his lungs inflate and whole body buzz. Roxas’ cum gushes out like from a firehose, hitting Axel in his perineum. Axel, heady and dizzy, sucks heavily on Roxas’ horn, continuing to feel pure, satiating energy pulsing out of Roxas and straight into him, through touch, and smell, and taste. Axel wishes he could have felt the release inside himself. He adores the way Roxas’ strong scent and taste engulfs his every sense and seeps deep down into his very core when that jet stream releases itself in his ass or mouth. Feeding off Roxas is always amazing, but lately, Axel wants more than just that. He wants an equivalent exchange, he wants _sex_ … with no one else but Roxas. He is glad he has a word for this feeling now; Boyfriend.

Axel pulls off Roxas’ horn with a gentle graze of his teeth along the keratin structure. Roxas shudders, shivers, spasms, huffs, and puffs limply against the floor. Axel scooches down, lapping at Roxas’ skin, licking up the copious amounts of fluid, his own faint taste intermingled with that of Roxas’. It’s not the same as having it flood his insides, but licking up the mess tides him over for now.

Roxas shudders as Axel slurps and sucks around his abdomen, but then a hard grip on his horns makes Axel wince and stop his actions.

“What—the—hell! I _told_ you—I didn’t want—to cum!” Roxas croaks, sounding mad.

“But it was good, wasn’t it?”

Roxas struggles to prop himself up on his elbows but manages it. Axel wishes he could be glad for the darkness, but he can easily see the scowl on otherwise beautiful features. 

“I wanted—to save it. To make it _special!”_ Roxas grumbles.

“I’m sorry,” Axel responds meekly. “Pretzel shouldn’t have squeezed you so tight.”

“Pretzel was keeping me together. Your horn sucking—” an audible gasp of pleasure escapes his lips brought on by just thinking about the sensation, “was what made me cum.”

“Sorry,” Axel mutters and sits up on his haunches.

“No ‘sorry.’ You’re gonna make it up to me. Take me to bed.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take long to get up the stairs and back to Roxas’ room. The warm glow which Roxas’ orgasm left on his body still lingers and throbs through him even as Axel lays him gently down on the bed and places soft kisses against his neck. He wants tonight to be special, to cement this strange thing between them. Maybe he’s overthinking. They talked about being boyfriends. That should be good enough. Stronger feelings could wait to be explained, especially because he doesn't even know if Axel can _feel_ things like love. He is too scared to ask because the response might be too depressing.

Roxas wraps his arms around Axel, deciding that he will focus on having a good time with him because all they have is this night, after which Roxas isn't sure when Axel will be back. Truthfully, he wasn't even expecting Axel to show up tonight, so he is definitely glad to be with him right now.

He rolls them over and runs his hand down Axel's firm body, while holding on to one of Axel's massive, black horns, massaging the base. Axel's eyes slip closed and his mouth parts from enjoyment.

“Can you change into your demon form?” Roxas blinks and there is Axel below him, charcoal-gray skin with a shimmering, pearly luminescence to it which Roxas finds utterly striking and alluring. Axel looks different, his hair shaggy, growing from his head, shoulders, and partly down his spine, the whites of his eyes are dark, making virescent eyes shine all the brighter.

“You want the wings?” Axel asks, leaning up and smiling with his feline-esque features of a flattened nose and barely-there lips.

Roxas shakes his head, closes the gap and kissing Axel back down against the mattress. Their tongues delve for moments before Roxas pushes off Axel and slides off him. “Pretzel, make sure he doesn't move,” he commands with a smirk, loving that he's got such power over a demon of all things.

Axel's tail swings up at the command and pushes against Axel's chest as he tries to raise himself. “That's not fair. You listen here, tail, you are attached to me, you do what _I_ tell you to,” Axel glowers at it, grabbing it gruffly which flashes a small wince across his face.

Roxas snorts with a small laugh and hops off the bed to pull out the box underneath it, looking through the various sex aids he has down there while he listens to Axel bicker with himself. Roxas sometimes can barely believe that demons exist. He wonders if he isn't dreaming it all up. But then he looks at Axel—who is in a heated argument with his tail—and Roxas’ worries and doubts vanish. He isn't crazy enough to imagine this. He could never dream up a demon like Axel, who can change his outward appearance, has a self-aware tail, looks completely threatening and sexy all at once, but has a completely gentle, endearing, funny, and sincere demeanor. And Axel's _massive_ cock! Roxas feels himself salivate at the thought of trying to swallow him down and making Axel squirm.

He returns his attention to the box of toys. He’s used a lot of these in the past on the guys he managed to convince to come to his place for a freaky time. He’s happy thinking that the only guy he’ll ever use these toys with now will be Axel and so he pulls out a restraining collar, with a dark brown collar and matching hand restraints made out of soft leather. The restraints are attached to a short chain which hooks up to the collar. He shoves the box back under his bed and jumps back on the mattress, seating himself on Axel's waist.

Axel looks up, dropping his tail and forgetting the argument he just had with himself. “What's that?”

Roxas wastes no time snapping the collar around Axel's neck and fastening the buckle so it sits snug without strangling him. Roxas then picks up Axel's hands, one at a time, and restrains them. “This is your punishment for making me cum.”

Axel purrs and flutters his eyelashes while his bound hands are tucked against his chest.

“I’ll gonna wipe that look off your face in a minute. Roll over.”

“Oh, I like it when you demand things of me.” Axel rolls over while Roxas moves off him.

“Get on your knees.”

Axel does, his asscheeks tantalizingly spread apart and close to Roxas’ face. Axel’s long tail flicks with anticipation, brushing along Roxas’ arm and wrapping around his torso, pulling him closer.

“Are _you_ doing that or Pretzel?”

“We are all about the teamwork right now.” There is a faint chuckle in Axel’s voice and Roxas can see him, looking back at him with his cheek pressed into the mattress, smirking.

Roxas grins back, barely able to keep his excitement in check over wanting to wipe that look off Axel’s face. He shuffles up to Axel’s smooth, taut cheeks, runs his splayed fingers over soft, shimmering, dark skin and takes his thick shaft into his hands, slowly running the tip of his cock along the midline of Axel’s ass. He rubs himself up and down, his soft shaft pulsing and engorging, his head beading and leaving a trail of wet in its wake. Axel’s tail tightens around Roxas’ middle, giving him a soft squeeze while Axel breathes out with delight.

It’s not too much longer before Roxas is completely hard. “Can you get me the lube in the drawer,” Roxas nods at the bedside stand and Axel uncurls his tail from around Roxas and gets the aforementioned tube.

“You don’t want to use my jizz? It’s dripping everywhere,” Axel muffles and his tail drops the tube of lubricant beside Roxas. “Plus it won’t affect how I taste you.”

“This one smells really nice and I spent good money on it,” Roxas says, uncapping the tube and squirting some of the warming gel into his hand. “Maybe it won’t leave a bad taste in your mouth.” 

“Anything that isn’t you leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

Warmth flutters inside Roxas and he smiles broadly. “How romantic.” Roxas bends down and kisses Axel in the sensitive areas where his tail meets the very top of his ass.

A little mewl leaves Axel’s throat and his tail twitches.

“If you really don’t want me to use it I won’t. But it’s special lube so I thought it might be okay?”

“Special lube for y— _our_ special night?”

“Yeah.”

“All right.”

“Thank you, Axel.” Roxas drops another kiss in the same spot as before and pushes his wet fingers inside of Axel, loving the tight ring of muscles clenching around him. He can hardly wait to push himself into the constricting warm heat, so he diligently applies the lubricant. They never need much lube, whether it is from an actual tube, or from their combined pre-cum. Roxas always drips and leaks like crazy and Axel is a leaking faucet. What Roxas has always considered a curse has now been revealed to be a blessing ever since Axel came into his life.

“Oh… it’s… warm and… tingly,” Axel remarks.

Roxas grins from ear to ear, pulls his fingers out and decides to not overwhelm Axel with too much lubricant so he reaches down between his boyfriends… Roxas gives pause to absorb the fluttering in his chest at that thought… he resumes, running his hand up Axel’s stiff shaft to the head where he rubs the slit and massages the soft skin with his thumb and forefinger. Axel moans with delight. The chains of his restraints clink.

Roxas’ hand gets completely coated in mere seconds. He is very glad that he has a large collection of rubber sheets for his bed or his mattress would have been ruined long ago. Roxas refocuses, slides his hand off Axel’s cock and onto his own, which he pumps languidly, base to tip, giving himself a firm squeeze each time and dying from anticipation and need.

“Roxas, hurry. If this is all part of this Vanantine’s Day romancing I don’t think I like it.”

Roxas laughs lightly and with a quiet, “Okay,” docks his cockhead against Axel’s asshole. He looks down, holding Axel’s hips with a feathery touch and gently nudges his hips forward. A hiss escapes him as he slowly, painstakingly, enters Axel’s backside. Hot, tight pressure surrounds and swallows him up. A rusty groan draws out of Axel with the stretch.

Roxas drowns in the heady sensation engulfing his shaft as he slides inside, deeper and deeper until he's as far as he can go. Axel's tail curls around one of his thighs, squeezing with gentle affection. Roxas collects himself with a few deep breaths before drawing back out of Axel’s tight embrace. He grips hips firmly for leverage and then begins to work Axel's ass in a slow, building rhythm.

Roxas huffs with restraint and concentration. He alternates between plowing into Axel full tilt and nudging his head in and out. Axel rocks with Roxas’ motions, he sings his praise, compliments his taste, and agrees that the warming lube, though unnecessary, is adding a nice new dimension.

“You're talking too much,” Roxas pants, sweat building on his brow and chest.

“Fuck me into silence,” Axel challenges with cocky self-assuredness.

Roxas grits his teeth, almost certain he can't take much more. He's not used to holding out, being much too used to cumming five times in a row before he ever manages to make Axel blow his load. A sudden brilliant idea strikes him.

“Pretzel,” he huffs and feels the tail quiver against his leg. “Be my cock ring, like before. Snuggle in there real tight and help me not to cum.”

“Hey, that's cheating!” Axel complains but his tail uncoils a little and snakes around the base of Roxas’ cock and around his sac squeezing tight which makes Roxas gasp.

He composed himself. “If it's cheating why are you helping?” He sniggers at Axel's complaining gasps of indignation. He loves teasing Axel about his tail and denying that he believes the demon has no control over it at times.

“Don't make me make you disappear, Pretzel!” But Axel’s voice holds no weight because he’s panting too much.

“If you do that no more sex. Ever,” Roxas threatens.

A brash, “Ha,” leaves Axel’s throat. Roxas pulls out completely. “Huh? No, Roxas. No. C’mon!” Axel pushes his backside toward Roxas who withdraws further. 

Roxas loves seeing Axel squirm. The teasing also serves the extra purpose of helping him calm his breath and roaring desire. “Spread your legs,” he orders and Axel does so without further complaint. Roxas lays down, with his back to the mattress and shuffles in between Axel’s legs, resting under him and not caring about getting pre-cum all over his hair and face.

“Roxas?” Axel asks, cautiously. He shifts a bit, hunching his back so he can look under himself easier.

Roxas grabs onto Axel’s cock, turns his head so he just barely catches Axel in his periphery and drags his tongue over Axel’s shaft and head. Axel groans and then gasps as Roxas kisses his head, opens wide and takes him in, giving shallow sucks while using his teeth and tongue to explore, taste, and tease Axel’s swollen, girthy erection.

It is a much-needed time-out for Roxas. His heart slows down, the dire urge to cum fades, and there is the added benefit of sucking down Axel’s delicious taste of smokey cinnamon and oranges. But even that gets too much for his palette eventually and Roxas slides down so he can suck on Axel’s scrotum, one half at a time.

Axel is a waterfall of pleasurable sounds. The chains clink with his struggle to reach for something—probably Roxas’ horns. Roxas misses the touch but he’s happy to forgo it for now so he can exact revenge on Axel. He’s down there for a little while longer until he scooches out from under Axel and repositions himself on his knees, grabs Axel’s hips and shoves himself into his boyfriend's backside. Axel yelps and his voice tapers out into soft groans as Roxas fucks himself senseless inside of Axel. He alternating between fast and slow, deep and shallow, and just as he thinks he can’t go further, even with the tail offering painful but exquisite restriction around his balls, he pulls out, and goes to lie under Axel again, mouthing the straining, hot cock, slurping at the fluids seeping out, fondling the sac, and occasionally fingering Axel’s ass and pushing inside of him.

Axel bucks his hips, pants, groans, and simply mutters, “Why?”

Roxas slides out from under him, gets up, shuffles in behind Axel, presses himself over Axel’s back and whispers into his ear, “Revenge.” He pushes off, grabs a fistful of Axel’s glorious, dark red mane, and yanks as he rams into Axel’s backside once more.

Axel lets out a deeply terrifying and erotic growl as his head snaps up to the ceiling and his ass gets fucked. Roxas keeps ahold of tufts of hair, using it to anchor himself as he goes to town on Axel’s ass. He slams himself so hard that his groin stings from the fierce repetitive slapping. Warmth floods his groin and seeps to his feet. His climax is sitting _right there_ , being held at bay by Axel’s tail, which he urges on with, “Pretzel, harder,” and receives an agonizing squeeze. He slams into Axel one more time and then pulls out, hunching over, grabbing Axel’s asscheeks with both hands for support while he pants like he’s run a marathon.

Axel growls out a long, low, “Fuuuuuuck,” and whimpers. “Roxas. Fuck. Enough. Please.”

Those are the words Roxas wants to hear. But it isn’t enough. Not yet. “Roll over,” he puffs, barely getting his voice out. He sits back on his ass and watches as Axel, slowly, almost painfully, lowers himself and with a deep groan rolls over. Axel scooches back a bit, to get his head onto a pillow, and his hands lay folded on his chest, the chains keeping them together and from being able to move any lower than his pecs. His chest heaves and he pants as much as Roxas is. His erection visibly pulses in time to his heartbeat, and abundant amounts of pre-cum oozes out.

“Roxas,” Axel groans, hoarsely. 

Roxas squeezes his eyes shut, leans back on his hands and tilts his head to the ceiling, to open up his lungs so he can take more cool air into his burning chest.

They puff and pant wordlessly for a minute. The painful throb in Roxas’ groin subsides so much so that he taps the tail, which is still wrapped around him, and it gradually eases its pressure and then slides off, leaving Roxas to give a deep, satisfying sigh.

But Roxas rouses himself. He can’t let Axel recover fully, or all his orgasm self-denial will be in vain. He rises to his knees and crawls over to Axel, straddling him and brushing his ass against Axel’s cockhead, enticingly. Axel shivers and his tail flicks, slapping Roxas gently on the thigh before caressing his backside.

They smile at each other. Roxas can see the warm hue on Axel’s cheeks, making him almost look a little purple. Roxas leans down and kisses Axel tenderly. Axel’s bound hands tickle the underside of Roxas’ chin with feathery touches and caresses. They finish their kiss, lips turned up in soft smiles.

“Roxas,” Axel husks, “tonight is amazing. You’re incredible.”

Roxas’ heart thumps and warmth, brought on by great feelings of ardor, swell in his chest. He huffs out a sharp gust of air before he gets too caught up in the soft feeling that Axel so easily cultivates inside him. “The night’s not over. We’re gonna fuck you now, Axel.” His lips turn up with a wicked grin.

Axel looks on with confusion. “We?”

Roxas hums. “Pretzel, mind lubing up my ass?”

The tail responds instantly, writhing on Axel’s stomach and coating itself in the copious amounts of pre-cum which is accumulating there before it flings itself toward Roxas’ backside and enters him with gentle urgency.

Roxas huffs out a sharp breath, still feeling sensitive, despite the cooldown.

“What have you got planned?” Axel asks. 

The chains rattle together. Roxas opens his eyes to see Axel make an attempt at reaching out to him. Roxas kind of misses the affectionate touches, but he won’t give in. “You’ll see,” he says with a strain. Axel’s tail inside himself, pumping, and the tip swirling around and rubbing him inside like that is crazy good. It feels like fingers, but with the thickness of an actual cock. “Fuck, I love your tail,” he groans while he loses himself in the sensation for a moment.

Axel chuckles and the tail pumps Roxas harder for a few electric pulses.

“Enough,” Roxas commands and Pretzel slips out. Roxas exhales, centers himself emotionally and physically over Axel’s cock and sinks down, throwing his head up to groan at the ceiling, and drowning out the pleasurable grunt that leaves Axel.

Once he is all the way on top of Axel, Roxas cants his hips, savoring the feel of the enormously fat, and long cock inside himself. The stretch is sublime and the fullness excessive. Roxas’ erection twitches and flows with unspent need. He looks down at Axel’s body. A lusty and glazed look is cast up at him. Axel’s arms are pinned to his sides and his hands lay on top of his chest, useless. His abdomen ripples and Roxas feels Axel’s cock moving inside his ass, which makes Roxas moan and bite his lip.

Roxas rolls his hips, forcing friction against his prostate. He raises himself off and lowers himself back down with precision, all the while quivering with the repeated filling and emptying of his cavity. He has to go slow. He feels himself way too close to the edge, after denying himself so many times. “Pretzel,” he husks. “Fuck Axel’s ass,” he commands and Axel makes a confused sound.

The tail comes alive, wraps itself around Roxas’ cock, which makes Roxas wince, and hiss, and freeze as the appendage wets itself.

“You can’t make it do that!” Axel protests.

“Why not?”

“Because it’s never done that when I tried to make it. You’re gonna do it now, you traitooooh—” Axel’s words are swallowed up in a surprised moan as Pretzel pushes into Axel’s backside.

“Oh, fuckin’ hell!” Axel cusses, deep and low, with rumbling pleasure and arches his back.

Roxas smiles at himself and begins moving again, fucking himself steadily on Axel’s perfect cock and running his hands over Axel’s stunning body. Both in demon and human form, Axel is amazing to look at and Roxas feels lucky to have had a run-in with him last Halloween.

He stops thinking about all this and focuses on the ecstasy building in his ass and cock. He enjoys the feel of Axel’s soft skin against his hands, and the coarse hairs prickling against his groin every time he descends back down onto that gloriously exquisite piece of demon flesh. He picks up his pace because, for a damned moment, he doesn’t care about outlasting Axel. He wants to cum so he can draw Axel’s orgasm out of him too. He can taste his boyfriend’s warm essence inside his whole body. He craves for the full hit of taste and energy. Roxas doesn’t ease his pace but leans forward and grabs Axel’s horns with both hands, pumping them as he is pumping Axel into himself, and how Pretzel is pumping into Axel, and for a moment Roxas wishes he has a tail to jerk himself off with, or at the very least wishes he had unbound Axel’s hands because he wants those big, warm gentle-yet-firm hands on his cock, milking him for all his worth.

A strange keening sound leaves Axel. His eyes squeeze shut, he bucks wildly, and Roxas has to grab onto Axel’s horns with more force to keep himself from falling off.

“Roxas,” Axel groans deeply.

“Pretzel, cock ring, Axel,” Roxas pants as he tastes a sharpness of cinnamon in the back of his throat and feels Axel inside himself losing his sanity.

Axel gives a strangled cry and thumps his bound hands on his chest. He gives a deep cry of, _“Fuuuuuck,”_ and winces as his tail cuts off his climax.

Roxas feels the hard throb of Axel’s cock inside himself. He keeps rolling his hips, drawing off and fucking himself with shallow thrusts onto Axel’s cockhead. He looks down at Axel, while still gripping his impressive horns at their base. Tears roll out of Axel’s clenched eyes, his head lolls from side to side and Roxas is scared for a moment.

“Axel,” he asks, his heart in his throat with panicked worry.

“I wanna cum. I wanna cum in you so badly, Roxas. Fuck. Don’t stop. _Fuck_!” The tears keep streaming but a small smile plays on his lips, despite the rest of him looking like he is in agony.

Roxas steadies himself and is relieved. He focuses back on their bodies and keeps teasing Axel, taking him down to his hilt, and then sliding back off to massage his head with shallow thrusts. Roxas feels himself slipping into the pools of his own climax though. He won’t be able to keep the tidal wave at bay, especially with Pretzel all tied up. He commands the tail to release Axel, and although he can’t see the exact moment that Pretzel leaves Axel, he _can_ see the huge wave of pleasure and pain that washes over Axel. 

Roxas slams his ass down onto Axel with full force and feels the immense release of sex, pleasure, and cum inside himself as Axel screams, “Fuck, Roxas, _fuck._ Lucifer, almighty. _God!”_

The explosion makes Roxas dizzy. All he can taste and smell is Axel’s pungent, delicious odor and tang. A tremendous rush of energy courses through his veins, being absorbed by every molecule and atom in his being. Roxas keeps fucking himself on Axel, though he loses grip on the horns and loses his sense of self. He wants so much more from Axel, he wants to make him feel so much more. He keeps rolling his hip, gripping Axel’s sides to steady himself and listens to Axel’s strangled cries.

“Roxas,” Axel howls and it is followed by a loud clink from his bindings as he tries to reach out but can't.

Roxas gasps as he feels it, another burst of energy and delicious taste flooding his insides, sending a tremendous shiver through him. He cries out Axel’s name, followed by, “Give me more, _more_. God, Ax, gimme everything you've got, _fuck!”_ He grinds against Axel, milking the big cock inside himself with rapid and sharp thrusts. He can feel himself so close to his own climax but isn’t ready to see it through.

“Pretzel,” he calls out, “cock ring me. I need _more.”_ A tightness snaps around him a mere instance later, and just in the nick of time because Roxas feels the tremendous throb of his orgasm in his balls and shaft. Heat and buzzing shoot through him but his cum is stuck and held off from coming out thanks to Axel’s tail.

Axel groans and arches his back as he feeds off Roxas’ orgasm, which sends him off the edge again. His outcry of, “Oh my fuck, _God—”_ devolves into a guttural groan.

Roxas can’t see straight. Axel’s orgasm and his own intermingle. Energy surges through him just as he thinks he is completely spent and he leans forward, slamming his hands down at either side of Axel’s head and rides that giant, girthy, fed-as-fuck cock inside himself with everything he’s got left. He slams onto it, forcing cum out of his ass with every thrust onto Axel’s cock. Cum gushes down the inside of his thighs and he couldn’t be more elated or turned on.

His legs shake, as do his arms, but Roxas keeps ramming himself onto Axel’s magnificent shaft, not being able to get enough of the fullness, the cum, the orgasms, and Axel’s wailing and agonized sounding pleas of, “Roxas— _fuck_ —stop— _don’t stop_ —fuck— _Lucifer_ — _nnnghh_ —I can’t— _please_ —one _more!”_

Roxas keeps going and Axel screams with the ferocity of one more orgasm. Roxas gasps, the taste so full and rich in the back of his throat, his ass as wet and squelchy as a swamp, and his lungs and groin burning. He pries an eye open, to see tears streaking Axel’s face and a horrendous look of pain and pleasure contorting his features.

Axel tries to say something but no words come out and Roxas knows it’s too much. He thrusts onto Axel one final time, inhales deeply, trying to suck all the incredible feelings deep down inside himself, and slides off that magnificent thick length, while the tremble in his limbs now finds a home in his entire being. His ass feels empty despite the cum still filling him and he needs to cum like he’s never needed to before. He needs to do it inside of Axel.

Roxas scoots back and miraculously finds Axel’s asshole without too much fumbling. “Pretzel, off,” he commands, though his voice is thick and raw from the harsh way he has been panting and whining. The tail releases its vice-like grip and that alone sends Roxas over the edge but he slams himself into Axel’s ass, feeling the man shiver and groan as his own grunt-turned-into-a-loud-cry escapes his lungs. His orgasm explodes through him, cum shoots out, even as he manages to vigorously pump himself hard into the exquisite tightness all but two times. His whole body trembles and he slumps down onto Axel, feeling his release spraying and spurting out of him and into Axel, feeding him, nurturing him, and all the love that Roxas has for the demon—man— _boyfriend_ —flows with it. 

Their breaths rasp and rattle in their chests for a long while. Roxas can't feel anything other than his own body’s thumping and throbbing rhythm for minutes that seem to drag into hours, but he returns to the land of the living slowly, growing aware of the way Axel's tail flicks on and off him, stroking him the way it does. Something is covering him. It's warm and light. Roxas tilts his head, barely mustering the strength to even manage that small movement but he sees enough of the dark gray and spindly bone to realize it's one of Axel's wings, reappeared and blanketing him.

He smiles against Axel's stomach, pressing a soft kiss to his abdomen.

A quiet murmur leaves Axel's throat once, twice, and by the third time Roxas makes out his name being called out faintly.

“Yeah?” His voice scratches with fatigue. He forcefully cranes his head up so he can see Axel and then realizes without Axel needing to labor with any more words as to what he wants. Somewhere within himself, Roxas finds the strength to lift his arms and undo the bindings on Axel's hands and unclasping the collar, releasing him at last to the sound of a relieved sigh.

Trembling arms wind around Roxas, pulling him up towards Axel's chest, which he nestles against comfortably. Axel's heart jackhammers against his chest and Roxas loves the sound of the fast _ba-dum._ It makes him smile from ear to ear but also lulls him. Fatigue washes through, dragging him down into the depths of sleep.

* * *

 

Roxas rouses from his slumber. Firm limbs surround his shoulders and back, a warm, blanketing wing encases him, and the twitching of a tail around his feet makes Roxas breath in a big yawning sigh and he exhales with a smile.

“Axel,” he whispers, unsure whether he is asleep or not because his breathing is very shallow. 

A finger resting on Roxas’ upper arm twitches. “Hey. Did you have a good sleep?” Axel's voice is rich and rumbly.

“Yeah,” he rubs at his eyes, “What’s the time? Did I sleep for long?”

“Not sure. Maybe a couple of hours?” Axel brushes at Roxas’ hair and strokes his cheek.

Roxas turns his head up a little and they look at each other, the sleep falling from Roxas rather dramatically. “Hours? Did you get any sleep?”

“I had a little nap. No way could I stay awake after _that_ ,” Axel smiles and it touches every part of his face, softening him.

“Oh,” embarrassment rises to Roxas’ cheeks, heating him. “You should have woken me up when you did. I can’t be wasting my time with you sleeping! Every minute counts.” He sits up and at Axel’s slow chuckle runs his hand down Axel’s hot body and leans down for a small kiss which turns into leisurely sucks from both of them.

Their kissing ends after some time and Axel says, “I was happy to watch you sleep. It gave me some time to catch up.”

“Catch up with what?”

“Touching you. I’ve been running my fingers and tail over all the places I wanted to touch you before but couldn’t.” Axel’s hand reaches up and tweaks the tip of one of Roxas’ horns while his tail slips in between Roxas’ legs and tickling his sac and his already-hardening-again penis. 

Roxas lets out a shaky breath. He gets so hard for Axel so easily. It would be embarrassing but he knows he has the same effect on Axel too.

“You liked what we did, didn’t you? I didn’t ask, I’m sorry. I should have asked,” Roxas checks in, hours too late.

“It was my punishment. You shouldn’t have to ask.” Axel smiles in a lazy, relaxed sort of a way.

“So you liked it?”

“Roxas, I mean it when I say this… that was _the best_ feed of my life—the best _sex_ of my life too.” Axel grins.

A small weight rolls off Roxas’ chest and he feels himself flushing. He leans in again to kiss Axel. “Thank you for letting me get freaky with you.”

Axel rumbles with a slow chuckle and says, “I can’t even start telling you how the pleasure is all mine. Thank you for being amazing.”

They kiss again, this time a little deeper. Their hands run over each other's chests, up into hair, fingertips brush against horns, making them both shiver and sigh out pleasantly.

“Will we only be able to do things like this once a year because of how special Volanteenee's Day is?” Axel’s smiling eyes scan Roxas’ face for answers.

“No,” he shakes his head. “We can do this whenever, really.”

“Oh. That's a relief,” Axel laughs. “But if we can do this all the time then what's so special about today? I don't think I completely understand this day. I know the boyfriend thing but…”

Roxas pushes off Axel’s chest and sits because between his boyfriend's legs. He absently strokes Axel’s abdomen with one hand and rests his other on Axel’s upper arm, squeezing gently. He’s been skirting around this issue all night, giving half-answers. He knows that Axel knows him. Knows that Axel has some kind of special affinity with him when it comes to knowing how he really feels. It makes that part in himself that cares deeply, swell to an unbearable degree, causing pain. “It's a day for love. About love. You spend it with people you love, or—demons you love.” He flicks his eyes up at Axel so fast he doesn't even catch the expression. “And I know it's stupid—it's just a stupid human emotion. I don't even know if demons _can_ love and I don't need you to love me back if you can't—or even if you _can_ but don’t. I just…” Roxas sighs and ventures a slower look up at Axel, “I love you and I wanted to spend the evening with you and I'm so happy that I got to.” He smiles with happiness and sadness, all intermingled.

“Oh.”

That short response says it all to Roxas. And it hurts. “You don't have to say it back. I'm okay if I never hear it from you. I'm… okay if you don't feel it for me, but I still love you and I hope that doesn't weird you out or anything. Nothing will change between us.” He means what he says. He knows he can’t push his human stuff onto a creature from another realm.

“I… thanks for telling me. I…” Axel sits up too, his wings disappearing as he does so.

Roxas recognizes that blank look on Axel's face. It's the same expression he wore when he learned about Roxas’... eccentricities. They still haven't gotten any closer to figuring out if Roxas is half-demon or not, with his horns and sexual appetite, but both of them agreed to leave it alone because Roxas can't come live in the demon realm with Axel, and Axel can't survive in his world so it's a mute point.

“Love isn't something… I don't know what it's supposed to feel like,” Axel hazards at an explanation.

Roxas hums, trying to think of how to describe it. “I think it's even a hard thing to put into words for humans. But… I'm gonna try. I… I'm happy when I'm with you. I feel warm and comfortable and thinking of you makes me happy, but… it also hurts. When we can't be together it really hurts.” The hollow ache begins to grow in Roxas just thinking about the fact that Axel will leave him in a few more hours.

Axel wraps his arms around Roxas, pulling him against himself. Roxas raises himself and shuffles so he’s comfortable sitting in Axel’s lap, straddling and facing him, while Axel leans back against the headboard of the bed.

“Demon’s don’t get made to feel feelings.” Axel murmurs, looking at Roxas’ chest, while his arms loosely wrap around Roxas’ hips.

Roxas thinks that over for a moment and doesn’t buy it. “Is that really true though? I know we’ve only known each other for a few months but… I’ve seen you laugh plenty of times, so you can feel happiness. You get sad looks on your face. You get angry. You feel, Axel.”

A far-away stare comes over Axel as he thinks on something. Roxas waits patiently, playing with locks of Axel’s mane as he rests his forearms on broad shoulders.

“We don’t feel the good things—the strong things. We shouldn’t be able to feel warm things for others. That’s not the demon way. And… but…” Axel really struggles. His face contorts into a deep grimace. “I was made wrong,” he says so quietly that Roxas almost doesn’t catch it.

“Wrong?” Roxas stares for a bit. “No you weren’t,” he vehemently defends, unable to fathom there ever being something defective about the man—demon—his love before him. 

Axel wrinkles his nose, disgruntled annoyance sitting on his face and in the way his fingernails lightly scratch Roxas’ hips.

“Sorry,” Roxas mumbles.

They sit in awkward tension. Roxas runs his hands along Axel’s shoulders from time to time, feeling the coarse hair and smooth skin.

“It’s nice to hear that you think I wasn’t,” Axel says quietly, giving Roxas a cautious glance after a while.

“You’re just… you’re everything to me. You’re perfect. And I know I’m weird, but you’re perfect to me,” Roxas gently insists.

A smile creeps onto Axel’s face. He has trouble looking at Roxas but manages it while turning his face away a little. Axel’s hands slide up Roxas’ torso, wrap around and pull him against his chest where they hug for a long time. Roxas inhales Axel’s warm smokey scent clinging to hair as he buries his nose into Axel’s mane. He places feathery kisses to Axel’s neck, tasting sex and salt there. He can’t help but smile.

“I have no answer for you right now,” Axel breathes against Roxas’ ear, “but you are really important to me. I _do_ feel happiness, and I feel it when I’m with you. I don’t know about… _love,_ but… being with you is the best feeling.”

Roxas squeezes Axel tightly, making him wheeze and chuckle. They pull apart and kiss while their lips curve up with gentle smiles. Their fingers roam and explore, stoking the embers of their unquenchable desires. Roxas kisses his way down Axel’s exquisite body, to his dripping, stiffening cock where he makes himself comfortable between Axel’s legs. He licks around the head of the penis, tasting the flavor he loves best and opens his mouth as wide as he can to get himself all the way around Axel.

A low rumbling groan leaves Axel’s throat as Roxas descends on him, swallowing careful inch after careful inch. Roxas only manages to get partway down and begins bobbing a little, scraping his teeth and rubbing his tongue against Axel. He pulls back off every couple of times, to swallow, while the rest of Axel’s distinct and delicious flavor dribbles out of his mouth.

Axel huffs. His hands stroke and caress Roxas’ hair, run down his back, and circle around to his chest and tuck under his chin. Axel coaxes Roxas’ eyes to meet his. He smiles down at Roxas, who fondly sucks on Axel’s thick head. Axel leans down and Roxas gasps around Axel’s erection because one of his horns gets sucked on gently.

They both hunch over each other, mouthing, licking, sucking, scraping, and moaning.

Roxas works more and more of Axel’s cock down his throat and kneads Axel’s ass. Axel’s tail flicks over Roxas’ back, slithers between his legs, rubs Roxas’ sac and curls around his cock, pumping him slowly. Roxas stops sucking on Axel for a moment to gather himself. Pleasure tingles around his groin, and Axel’s attentive ministrations to his horns give him goosebumps. He then resumes his exploration of Axel’s shaft and head.

Axel sucks and hums for a while but then pulls off suddenly, saying, “Roxas, I want you inside. Please feed me.” His voice is high-strung and pleading.

Roxas lifts off Axel, catches his lips in a kiss, and mutters against him, “First cum in my mouth,” before he leans down again and resumes the blowjob, sucking harder and taking Axel’s immense cock deeper than before.

Axel moans and fingers Roxas’ horns. “Okay, okay,” he rumbles and groans some more.

Roxas feels Axel shifting, relaxing, and nudging ever so slightly further into his mouth. He swallows against Axel’s shaft and concentrates on getting the timing of his breathing right while he eases off Axel and back onto him.

Axel’s tail fondles Roxas harder as Roxas works into the deep-throating at a steady pace. Axel's breaths turn ragged and Roxas feels the huge cock twitch inside his mouth and down his throat. He pulls off a bit, paying special attention to massaging Axel’s head while using both his hands to pump Axel’s shaft and then slipping one hand down to fondle his sac. 

Axel’s grip on Roxas’ horn and shoulder harden a second before an explosion of cum and pure vitality enters Roxas’ mouth. He swallows and sucks, the taste oozing down his throat and spreading warmth and buzzing energy down his chest, core, and pooling into his groin. Roxas gobbles down all of Axel’s seed and gives a hard suck before popping off. He reaches up, holds on to Axel’s shoulders while Axel makes room for Roxas to get between his legs better and against his ass, all the while still groaning from his orgasm and his head lolling. Roxas presses his cock against Axel’s as and pushes inside with no fanfare but a deep moan.

He rests his head on Axel’s shoulder while he plows into the gratifyingly constrictive heat of Axel’s ass. Firm flesh rubs between his own ass cheeks and Roxas moans out a, “Yes, please,” to let Pretzel know that he wants it. He gets entered, sending shivers shooting down his limbs. His cock feels like it's in heaven, his ass is filled and his prostate rubbed mercilessly by the tip of Axel’s tail. It only takes a handful of thrusts, and Axel’s filthy moaning of, “Ah—Roxas, _Roxas_! Fuck me harder,” for him to succumb to his orgasm, shooting up into Axel’s ass, releasing his tension and energy all the while still tasting Axel in the back of his throat. He squeezes his arms hard around his boyfriend and slumps against him as his orgasm pulses and tapers out, leaving him a limp mess of happiness against Axel’s body.

They both huff against each other quietly. Roxas only catches the words which blubber out of his mouth after he’s already said, _“I love you, I love you so much,”_ at least five times. Axel’s grip on him tightens, and though he says nothing the kisses he leaves in Roxas’ hair, and then on cheeks and lips, as he lifts Roxas’ face up to meet his, speak volumes to Roxas. He never needs to hear it, because he thinks that even if Axel isn’t sure what to name the thing he feels for Roxas, it still must be love.

Post-climax languid kissing starts. Hands slowly explore and roam over territory they have visited countless times before. The novelty might be wearing off but Roxas feels a new sentiment blossoming inside himself; there is an undeniable familiarity which brings with it a comfort that Roxas can only describe as _home_. He nestles against Axel, relishes their close proximity and stays up the rest of the night, savoring every second they spend together whilst waiting for dawn to approach. They talk about idle matters, they take turns playing games on a handheld console Roxas keeps stashed away in his room, but eventually, they cannot ignore the time.

Axel’s wings are out and he is making to leave as the sky lightens outside. They share many kisses, many hushed goodbyes and promises to see each other again soon. Touches are left on each others bodies, inciting delight, yet also a deep longing and sadness in the both of them.

“I’ll be back when I can,” Axel says for the fifteenth time, kissing Roxas once more, just _once more_ he tells himself in futility. 

Roxas smiles up at him sweetly, trying to hold back the sadness but Axel can still see and feel it because so much of what Roxas is experiencing is a reflection of himself.

“Yeah. If you can’t get back earlier I’d like to at least see you for Easter.”

“Easter?”

“I’ll teach you about it when I see you over Easter.”

Axel huffs with a small laugh. He’s definitely been enjoying Roxas’ festive education programming. “When is it?”

“Who knows. It changes every year. I think it’s April this year, but it can come as early as March sometimes.”

“What a weirdly transient thing Easter is.”

“Yeah. Never know when it’s coming or going… kind of like you.” A cheeky smile crosses Roxas’ face but falls and they share a knowing, pitiful smile instead. Neither of them likes their situation but it feels impossible to change. 

Axel leans in, sliding his hand behind Roxas’ ear and guides him into a soft kiss. “I’ll be here. I can feel you, even when I’m far away. I’ll know when you need me the most.”

Roxas thankfully doesn’t say it, but that doesn't stop Axel from feeling the unspoken, ‘every day I need you the most,’ resonate within his chest where all the strong feelings he shouldn’t be having or be able to have, reside.

“I love you, Axel,” Roxas gets out, and he bravely holds the tears back.

A painful tickle sits right behind Axel’s eyes. He squeezes them shut and smiles before opening them up again to look at Roxas; his strange little human whom he cares for beyond all reason. “Thank you for showing me what Vadendines’s Day is all about.” 

Roxas giggles at that and it gladdens Axel’s heart. 

“I like being your boyfriend. I like you being mine too,” Axel says and thinks that is as close as he can get to telling Roxas what he would like to hear.

A massive, yet soft smile engulfs Roxas’ face. He grabs Axel’s face with both hands and pulls him into a kiss which turns deep and languid as neither is ready to let their night end. But Axel has to force it to end, so he does. He can feel the heat of the creeping dawn, even as the light outside is still so dark.

“I need to go.”

“Okay.” Roxas nods, kissing Axel again, quickly this time, and turns to the window.

Axel opens it and climbs out, hanging from the sill, with his clawed feet finding purchase on some almost invisible footholds.

They wistfully stare at each other, smiling, memorizing each other's features and stroking brows, cheeks, lips. 

“I miss you. I love you,” Roxas breathes.

A tingle and flutter pass through Axel and for a ghosting moment he thinks he might actually be capable of understanding and reciprocating, but it disappears like a cloud’s shadow in the dark. “I’ll see you soon.”

A quick parting kiss is shared and Axel drops away, turning and catching the air with his wings. He gives a few flaps, soaring high into the sky and casts a glance back at the tiny figure hanging out the window, waving at him and blowing kisses. Axel laughs lightly. The wind dries the damp around his cheeks and he blows a kiss back, hoping it will hit its mark. He turns back towards the sky and begins the incantation which will suck him back into his own world where he will need to rest up before he can venture out again. Despite Roxas’ amazing feeds, it is still a very draining experience passing through to this other world. And a small, niggling part of himself also fears being exposed to these ever-expanding and growing-in-potency feelings inside himself, too frequently.

He might have been made wrong for a demon, but to have been made right for Roxas… well. He huffs and doesn’t fight the terrifyingly big and equally painful smile which blooms on his face.

_‘Love, huh?’_

He lets the thought slide and begins the incantation and vanishes in the blink of an eye.

_____❤_____

* * *

_**~cream pudding** _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding more festivals/holidays to this story as time passes. Have a request or an idea for something? Let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are _always_ appreciated.


End file.
